


【KK】归路（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 17





	【KK】归路（全一回）

“下午好啊扣酱！”

“看来年假休得不错啊光一哥~”

“哎呀我们扣酱又帅了哦！”

“瞎说什么大实话呢真是……扣酱我便当多带了一份，你待会儿找我要吧，当你的晚餐！”

换好了衣服走在走廊上，同事们就纷纷和光一打招呼，光一也笑着一一回应。

“下午好藤木姐！”

“是啊，承你吉言，杏！”

“您过奖了，山田姐！”

“太感谢您了，水原姐！”

即使光一其实是个寡言又有些认生的性子，在单位里，也照样是自己部门的人气NO.1。

只因他是万花丛中，那唯一的一片绿叶。

骨外科住院部，只有一名男护士，名叫堂本光一，今年27岁。

实际上，光一工作的这所位于东京的综合病院里，门诊急诊住院部加起来，也就八个男护士而已。

而光一，是这八个人里最帅的一个。

可想而知，在女性众多的工作岗位上，他会受到怎样的欢迎。

而事实也确实如此，刚上班那会儿，光一就收到了来自年轻女护士各种明示暗示的追求。

言明自己喜欢男人后，虽然来自同事的桃花几乎没有了，可男患者们却开始蠢蠢欲动，光一搬出医院的规章制度，才让他们消停下来。

男朋友光一也谈过两个，只是都很快就分手了，没什么特别的原因，就是觉得不合适。

转眼光一已经入职三年了，同事们的热情依旧不减当初，光一也还是没有彻底习惯。

“那个，光一……桑，我，我……”正盘算着要去护士站看值班表的光一，被一个小个子姑娘给拦住了去路。

那个女孩子看起来最多20岁，个头只到光一的鼻子，梳着厚厚的刘海，圆脸圆眼睛，十分局促地绞着手指，结结巴巴说了半句话，就涨红了脸，什么都说不出来了。

“怎么了，奈奈？”光一停下脚步，问了小姑娘一句后，就等她接着说，十分耐心的样子。

奈奈是刚入职没到三个月的小新人，平时害羞腼腆，因为长得可爱再加上年纪小，同事们都把她当小妹妹，对她十分照顾。

“我，我……”似乎自己接下来的话十分难以启齿，奈奈急的都快哭了，却还是说不出来，到底怎么了。

“奈奈啊，你这样可不行啊……”护士长终于看不下去了，走过来给小姑娘解了围，看着她，无奈地叹了口气，接着看向光一，“今天给奈奈分配了新的看护病人，病人昨天才做完手术，今天上午刚转到住院部。但那个男患者特别难搞，这一上午奈奈就有些吃不消了。正好你要看护的是个四十多岁的女性，你又是我们部门唯一的男护士，他交给你比较合适，所以想跟你换班。奈奈觉得她给你找了个大麻烦，所以开不了口。”

“是这样吗？”光一看向奈奈。

小姑娘红着脸闭着眼睛，拼命点头。

“好吧，我知道了，我跟你换。”光一笑了笑，十分爽快地答应了奈奈的请求。

“真的吗光一桑？我，我……”奈奈闻言，大眼睛亮晶晶地看着光一，这样单纯可爱的神色，却让他莫名地想到了一个故人。

欣喜过后，奈奈却又纠结了。

“谢礼的话，你就给我带一份你烤的小饼干吧，那个味道挺不错的。”光一看穿了奈奈的纠结，十分体贴地开了口。

“好的！我明天就给你带！”奈奈这回彻底高兴了，她笑得眼睛都眯了起来，还露出了两颗俏皮的小虎牙，又看得光一一阵恍惚。

“奈奈，过来填一下表格！”还没等光一说“小饼干不用急”，奈奈就听到了护士站传来的话，一溜烟跑了。

“这孩子……”护士长摇摇头，“冒冒失失的，也不知道什么时候才能长大。”

“她还小呢。”光一有些感慨，大概在幸福的家庭中的孩子，才有长不大的资格吧。

护士长快五十岁了，自家孩子都已经上了高中，她听了光一的话，十分意外地看了他一眼。

“呃，远山前辈，接下来，我去护士站看看值班表，好知道病人住哪间？”光一显然不是很想接受护士长略带深意的目光，便主动开了口。

“不用，就这间，好好干。” 远山意味深长地拍了拍光一的肩膀。

说完，护士长就忙自己的去了。

“这么厉害的吗……”光一嘟囔一句，就走向204病房。

敲敲门，说一句“打扰了！”拉开门走进去，光一就看见，单人病房中，正望着窗外发呆的长发男人，闻声转头。

那双存在于光一记忆中的大眼睛，此刻正透着惊讶到难以置信的神色，一瞬不瞬地望着他。

光一也呆住了，愣在原地。

站在病房门口的堂本光一，和躺在病床上的堂本剛都没有想到，自己会以这样的身份，在这个时间，见到彼此。

本以为，两个人这辈子都不会再有交集的。

光一有一个并不快乐的童年。

因为从他懂事开始，父母就从未停止过争吵。

争吵的原因只有一个，那就是女人。

光一的母亲喜代子总是怀疑他父亲哲朗有外遇，却一直抓不到证据，而父亲便会说她无理取闹，两人因此无数次地大吵特吵。

有时吵的激烈了，虽然并不会互相动手，他们但总是能把客厅给砸得一塌糊涂，最后的结果无非就是父亲摔门而去，母亲一边抹眼泪一边收拾狼藉。

光一对这一切都习以为常，再不会因此而担惊受怕，也不会被他们的争吵影响心情的时候，他才九岁。

因为家庭不睦，母亲将几乎全部的精力都用在了怀疑父亲和与父亲吵架上，对光一关心甚少，也就让他成为了一个虽然成绩不错，但却没什么朋友，性格也十分阴沉孤僻的孩子。

认识堂本剛，纯属是个意外。

光一早就听说，他们这条街的32号，搬来了一对从奈良来的母子，母亲四十岁左右，儿子则刚念高中。

还有邻居调侃，“23号的堂本家和32号的堂本家，也不知道邮递员会不会走错。”

是的，新搬来的那户人家也姓“堂本”，而光一他们家，正是23号。

但光一对这一切都没什么兴趣，也因为他平时上学的路是与32号相反的方向，在对新邻居有限到几乎没有的好奇心之下，光一从未生出过去32号看看的念头。

直到邻居们的调侃成了真，邮递员真的搞错了投递的地址，将属于32号的邮件，投进了23号的邮箱中。

彼时正逢休息日，光一家的客厅里又迎来了新一轮的遭殃，喜代子便打发光一把邮件送到32号去。

虽然不太喜欢玩游戏机的时候被打断，但在哀哀哭泣边诅咒边收拾房间的母亲和不认识的邻居之间稍微权衡一下，光一就拿着那个扁盒子邮件出了门。

按完门铃稍等了一会儿，大门就被拉开了。

光一可以发誓，在金秋的暖阳下，他看到了这辈子见过的，最好看的小哥哥。

小哥哥的声音都是那么的好听，“嗯？小朋友，你有什么事吗？”

即使平时最讨厌被叫做“小朋友”，光一也难得地没有发脾气。

而是有些害羞地红了脸。

“邮件送错了，我们家是23号……”光一边说边把手里的包裹递了出去。

“原来你就是另一个堂本家的孩子啊。”对方接过包裹，笑得眯起了眼睛，还让开了门，“不嫌弃的话，进来坐一会儿？感谢你帮忙送来了包裹，我们一起吃吧！我叫剛，请多指教咯！”

“请多指教，剛……哥哥，我叫光一。”剛的热情让光一有些害羞，却也礼数周全地打了招呼，犹豫片刻，就跨进了剛的家。

包裹里是奈良产的柿饼和柿种，剛用它们来招待了光一，还配上了麦茶以及剛的妈妈阳子亲手做的酸奶慕斯蛋糕。

剛家里明亮，温馨，虽然只住了剛和阳子两个人，却似乎每个角落都充斥着他们的欢声笑语，和光一家那种冷冰冰的氛围截然不同。

从32号告辞后，光一回了自己家。

客厅已经恢复了整洁，但争吵和打扫消耗了喜代子太多的力气，她在房间里一直睡到月上中天，爬起来简单洗漱一下，就又睡着了，压根就忘了要准备晚饭这件事。

光一饿得肚子直叫，将从剛家里带回来的小饼干给吃了个精光，还在遗憾，要是不拒绝阳子阿姨留饭的邀请就好了。

送包裹的那天是星期六，两天后，光一就又上学了。

和其他孩子不一样，光一最讨厌的就是放学回家。

因为工作日哲朗一般不会在外面留宿，一想到回去不仅要面对阴阳怪气的母亲，还要面对着鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的父亲，以及随时都可能有人掀桌而起的晚饭时刻，光一就宁可睡在学校。

他也不是没这么干过，藏在讲台里打算对付一夜，结果被巡逻的校工发现，大半夜被送回家去，挨了父亲一顿好打，而且从此以后，学校还增加了晚间巡逻的校工，就怕再出一个光一这样的熊孩子。

光一就只能将时间尽量消磨在路上。

弹珠店进不去，去咖啡厅没有钱，最后他能逛的就只剩下了便利店，光一任命地叹了口气，走进便利店，却看见了站在收银台后的剛。

高中生课余时间来打工，今天第一天上岗。

自此之后，光一就成了这家便利店的常客，等到剛下班，跟着他一起离开。

这样的日子持续了三年，一直到光一小学毕业，而剛考上了东京的大学。

面面相觑的时间在两人的主观感知里很漫长，其实不过是不到十秒的时间。

还是光一先反应过来，先行自我介绍。

“从今天开始，我是负责你的护士，我叫堂本光一，请多指教。”

说完也不等剛做出反应，光一就伸手去取了挂在床尾的病例，一页一页仔细翻看。

腰部软组织损伤。

右膝盖骨骨裂，已做石膏固定。

右肩肩关节脱臼，已进行手术复位。

轻度营养不良。

光一皱了皱眉头，忍不住去看剛。

可剛已经移开了视线，重新将注意力放在了窗外，似乎那几片深秋的干巴叶子，盯的时间长了，就能开出花来。

也把屋子里的第二个大活人，给当成了空气。

剛这副样子，让光一直接没了寒暄叙旧的兴致。

说出口的所有话，就变为了全部的公事公办。

“您的基本情况我已经了解了，请您安心养病，如果有需要，按床头铃就可以了，我会随时为您提供帮助。”

温和体贴的话语，无懈可击的笑容，配合着帅气的长相，一身护士服的光一，完全可以去拍摄职业宣传片了。

可惜，话说给了聋子听，笑亮给了瞎子看，光一脸都快僵了，才换来了对方一声几不可闻的“嗯。”

还是看着窗外。

“那您好好休息。”得到了剛的回应，光一丢下一句话，转身就走，毫不拖泥带水。

因为剛的反应，磨没了他最后一点耐心和好奇。

他已经一点都不想知道，剛的伤到底是哪来的了。

没兴趣了，反正治好了走人，他们继续桥归桥，路归路。

所以，随便吧。

光一头也不回地走了，而固执地看向窗外的人，则用那只完好的左手，将身下的床单，揪成了皱巴巴的一团。

一如剛见到光一后，那颗紧紧缩起来的心脏。

秋风扫过，剛的思绪就跟着那随风而走的枯叶，飘回到了十几年前。

剛上大学以后，一般暑假都留在东京打工，寒假才会回家过圣诞节和元旦。

离大四开学还有一个多星期的时候，那天剛正好不用上班，他租住的公寓，门铃就响了。

他还以为是男朋友，结果开门一看，门口站着的，是光一。

“剛，我来东京念高中了。”半大的少年，语气里带着显而易见的兴奋。

虽然有些惊讶，剛还是笑着揉了揉光一软软的头发，让开门口，将人给放进了屋。

“怎么到东京来了？”剛倚着门框问他。

本想帮他提行李，可光一已经一手一个地将自己带来的两个大箱子给提进了屋，箱子放到地板上时发出了沉闷的声响，可在光一手里，就像是两只购物袋子。

“他们终于离婚了，我自由了。想考东大医学部，就转来东京了。寄宿学校，下周开学，我不想花旅店的钱，查了地图，发现你这里离我学校很近，剛，收留我几天，好不好？”光一只有在剛面前，才这样多话，他将行李箱靠墙放好，转过身，用有些可怜巴巴的语气说了最后一句话。

“当然好，我还能赶你出门嘛，真是的。”每次光一用这样的神情看着剛，他的回答，就只剩下“是是是，好好好”了。

在剛心里，他是把光一当做弟弟在疼的。

从这孩子宁可在便利店消磨时间也不愿意回家的时候，剛就知道，光一的家庭十分的不和睦，父母三天两头地吵架，砸客厅，没有一点温馨和安适。

虽然剛父亲早逝，母子两个相依为命，但从认识光一开始，剛就觉得，自己比他要幸福得多。

剛又是个柔软的性子，看不得小孩子整天闷闷不乐，把什么都憋在心里，总是板着张脸，不像其他男孩那样活泼跟顽皮。

尤其对方还跟他一样姓“堂本”，这个全国不足五千人的稀有姓氏，剛觉得，两个人之间的缘分，真是奇妙。

所以，自从便利店的邂逅开始，剛就总是带着这个家住23号的孩子，别人问起来，就说光一是自己的弟弟，有好事的追问为什么兄弟两个长得不像，剛就胡扯自己像母亲，光一像父亲。

从小学三年级到毕业，这三年间，剛是看着光一在自己的陪伴下，一点一点变得阳光起来，不再是一副阴沉的模样。虽然还是有些认生，但落在别人眼中，也只是比较安静罢了。

剛欣喜的同时，也松了口气，他是绝对不想听到，有人叫光一“怪胎”的，即使想想他都觉得有些心疼。

这样，自己也能安心地去东京读大学了。

得知剛暑假后就要离开，光一没哭也没闹，还祝贺剛，得偿所愿，考上了作曲专业，却在转身的一瞬被剛眼尖地发现，他红了眼眶。

剛心情复杂地离家求学，安顿好了以后，他就接到了光一打来的电话。

小孩在电话里问他东京好不好，学校好不好，剛哥哥你过得好不好。

听着光一清朗的少年音，剛的心却软成了一团，他耐心地陪着光一聊天，一直到小孩的声音中难掩困倦，才在光一的恋恋不舍中，挂断了电话。

从此，两个人的通话，就成了家常便饭。

光一跟剛分享自己在学校里的事，开心的，不开心的，什么都说。说完了还问剛大学到底是什么样的，住宿是怎样的，食堂是怎样的，上课又是怎样的。

两个人隔三差五的电话，每次都能聊上将近一小时。

一直到光一，突然出现在东京剛的公寓门口。

剛给光一配了把钥匙，欢迎他来家里度周末。光一自然是十分开心地收下，还跟剛撒娇似的表示，他最喜欢吃剛做的饭了。

多年后，剛总是会回想起自己大学独居，光一到家里度周末的时光。在回忆中，那也许是剛最开心愉快的一段日子也说不定。

他常常想，如果没发生后来的那件事，他和光一的关系，又会变得怎么样呢。

但是，剛永远都不会知道了。

而且这个世界上，并不存在如果。

离开剛的病房，光一深呼吸了好几次，才驱散了胸中的憋闷。

他也曾设想过，如果和剛重逢，自己会是什么样的感觉？是愤怒？是麻木？还是厌恶？

可他从没想过，真的与剛相见了，他第一个感觉，居然是尴尬。

还是那种迫切想要逃离的尴尬。

就跟他向剛表白后，却发现剛除了震惊与不解外，没有一丝一毫的欣喜或他以为的情意时的那种尴尬。

简直一模一样。

光一唾弃自己的没出息，却悲哀地发现，他在内心深处，居然还是对这个比他大六岁的男人念念不忘。

想把他压在身下操的那种念念不忘。

妈的，堂本光一，你简直是脑子有病。

摇摇头，甩掉那些乱七八糟的想法，光一去了护士站，调了一份剛的详细病历，打印出来。

双手撑在打印机上，光一深深地叹了口气。

剛从来都不知道，让光一明白情欲到底是怎么回事的人，正是他自己。

早在剛出生以前，同性婚姻就已经合法化了，待到光一上小学的时候，大多数人已经对这个法案接受良好，光一身边的同学，也不砭男生和男生表白，女孩子和女孩子互道喜欢。

但这种事都和光一无关。

他就成天这么一副生人勿进的模样，即使帅气的长相吸引着同龄人的视线，他们也都不敢上前表白。

光一不在乎有没有人喜欢他，认识了剛以后，他就把放学后的几乎全部时间都放在了剛身上。

升入五年级，光一就在剛的建议下，加入了棒球社。

对于那些社团成员，光一没什么感觉，不过，他倒是挺喜欢棒球的，每次训练都很积极，去找剛的时间虽然晚了不少，却从没落下过。

那天光一结束训练已经快六点了，他急匆匆赶到便利店，却发现只有和剛搭班的另一个店员在，他说剛的同学来找，两人去后门了。

光一便绕到后门去。

出了门，他就看见，剛和另外一个男生，在阴暗狭窄的小巷子里，吻得难舍难分。

少年粗重的喘息回荡在墙壁间，剛被按在墙上，那个男生将手伸进他的衣服中，剛的手也往男生的裤子里摸……

光一脸涨得通红，悄无声息地回到了便利店里。

他知道两个人在干什么。

学校里有很多早熟的孩子，谈恋爱的时候并不满足放学一起走，平时拉拉手，他们还会找个没人的角落，偷偷地玩亲亲游戏，私底下，男生还会互相炫耀。

光一曾不止一次地听过，棒球社的学长聊起这个。

过了一会儿，脸红红的嘴唇也红红的剛回来了，还带着那个比他高半头的男生，大大方方和光一介绍，这是他的男朋友。

叫“武田”还是叫“竹本”光一都不记得了，只是“男朋友”这个词，给他留下了一直都忘不掉的深刻印象。

剛上了大学以后，高中的男友因为不同的大学分隔两地，毕业就分了手。

光一总是给剛打电话，剛哥哥长，剛哥哥短，直到他第一次梦遗，眼前浮现出的，是剛那张泛着红晕和情欲的脸时，再打电话，光一就不愿意管剛叫“哥哥”了。

剛当他是小少年的叛逆期，只有光一自己心里清楚，并不是这样的。

决定去东京念寄宿学校，一方面是因为更容易考上他梦寐以求的东大医学部，很重要的另一方面，则是分别两地三年，光一对剛的思念愈发浓烈，他想离剛近一点，再近一点。

得知剛大学又交了男朋友，光一也不是不失落，不过他告诉自己，他要等到自己再长大一点，等到自己再优秀一些，等到他可以真正地独当一面为止，他就告白，即使剛那时候有男朋友，他也要和剛的男友，公平竞争。

没关系，他还年轻，他可以等。

“……所以啊，你说是不是，光一哥？”杏的声音在光一耳边响起。

“啊，啊？是什么？”肋骨被捅了捅，光一回过了神，一脸懵地看着面前的一群女人。

“昨晚上是不是又熬夜打游戏了啊，聊天都能溜号。”远山护士长笑着调侃。

“哪有，今天轮到我值夜班，得保持精力充沛。你们刚刚说到哪了？”听到“熬夜打游戏”这句话，光一马上澄清。

“刚刚聊到你新负责的那个病人呢。光一哥，他也姓堂本，是你家亲戚吗？”杏看着光一，眼睛都亮晶晶的。

“不是，只是恰好同姓而已。”光一顿了顿，回答对方。

他就说么，女人多的地方，八卦可以迟到，但它从来都不会缺席。

“我小时候，和他家住在一条街上。”光一想了想，补充一句。

“那好巧哇！光一哥你讲讲呗，他以前是什么样子的？”杏的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧。

“我们就做了三年多的邻居，后来他上大学走了，我就没怎么见过他。我们不熟。”光一说得半真半假。

“诶……这样哦。我听急诊的同事说，他是因为家庭暴力入院的，他丈夫已经被抓起来了，法院等着他病情稳定以后开庭呢。”

杏一边啃苹果，一边把刚才的聊天内容给光一讲了一遍。

现在正是护士们吃饭的时间，大家也只有趁这个时候能闲聊两句。

“哦。”

“喂喂，你反应也太冷淡了吧？”杏十分不满。

“那你要我怎么样？哇哦，居然还有这样的原因？！”光一语气十分夸张，“满意了么，大小姐？”

竹内杏，父辈制造电子元件起家，现坐拥百亿家产，杏是家中的大女儿，本可以做个一辈子吃喝玩乐的二世祖，却偏偏喜欢上了护士这个职业，大学毕业后就跑来当白衣天使。

“大小姐”是戏称，杏平日里活泼开朗，毒舌又有些假小子性格，尤其喜欢和光一互怼。

“不满意，你净敷衍我。”杏皱了皱鼻子，将苹果核丢掉以后，就收拾好自己的 便当盒，冲光一做个鬼脸，忙工作去了。

光一摇头失笑，杏有未婚夫，两人青梅竹马，感情十分要好，她只是把光一当哥哥，没有任何别的意思。

目送杏离开，光一翻看剛的病例，却微蹙起了眉头。

家庭暴力？

是什么样的混蛋，他怎么敢——

只是这么想着，光一就觉得一股火气直冲上脑门，等反应过来的时候，他已经站在剛的病床前看着他了。

剛睡着了，也不知道是药物作用，还是身体太过疲惫，光一进门的动静，并没有惊醒他。

光一有些怔愣地看着剛。

也就是这一怔愣，让他已经冲到头顶的怒火，慢慢回落，平息，冷静了下来。

连睡梦中都不曾放松下来，光一看着剛眉心的褶皱，心里有些不是滋味。

几年不见，剛却比从前任何时候都要瘦，脸色苍白，眼下青影浓重，仔细观察，还能看到眼尾细碎的纹路。

剛已经三十三岁了，不论是从他的年龄，还是这满是疲惫遍布伤痛的身体状态，都已经显示出，这人不再年轻。

可不知为什么，落在光一眼中，剛却永远都是那副鲜活的少年模样，似乎岁月就此定格，将其永远地镌刻进了他的脑海里。

下午的太阳慢慢西沉，光一赶在阳光照在剛眼睛上之前，给他拉上了窗帘。

回头却发现，剛已经醒了。

应该是刚醒，琥珀色的眸子里还透着迷茫，却在看清了光一之后，神色十分不自然地移开了视线。

还是一言不发。

也让光一满肚子的话，都没法问出口。

打伤你的，是那个森田吗？他为什么要这么做？

你们不是，相爱的么。

“有……”光一最终还是将那些话咽下去，准备例行询问的时候，剛却已经闭上了眼睛，呼吸均匀。

光一彻底没了声，就这么不愿意见我？带着几分恼火，光一转身离开了病房。

剛慢慢睁开眼睛，望着已经关起来的门，吸了吸鼻子。

有些酸涩。

等到了半夜去例行查房的时候，光一才彻底明白，为什么护士们会说剛“特别难搞”。

下午的时候，每隔半小时光一会来一趟，问剛要不要喝水，他每次都会喝一点，也没怎么抗拒。

一直都在忙，光一也就顾不上去问奈奈，剛到底哪里难搞了。

明明除了不愿意说话，其余都挺省心的。

直到此刻。

剛因为左小腿抽筋，牵扯到了腰伤而忍受着剧烈的疼痛，床单都抓破了，还固执地不去按那个护士呼叫铃。

要不是光一在黑暗中听见了剛略显急促的呼吸声，凑近了看到一张满是冷汗的脸，甚至都发现不了端倪。

开灯，按铃叫人来帮忙，光一首先将剛的左小腿从被子里掏出来，帮他按摩。

急促的呼吸在光一的按摩下逐渐平稳，听着剛不甚明显地长出一口气，彻底放松下来后，光一便问，“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”剛声音有些发紧，光一只当是刚才的疼痛导致的。

这时候，值班的同事也赶来了。

“你们帮我个忙，病人出了一身汗，需要换一下衣服和被褥。”光一不再看剛，转而拜托那两个护士。

剛听了这话，才刚放松下来的左手，瞬间又揪紧了被子。

抗拒之情显而易见。

“堂本桑，需要给您换一下被褥和衣服……”光一一边轻轻扯着剛手里的被子，一边用尽量温和的语气说着话。

剛抿着嘴不说话，手下的被褥却攥得愈发的紧了，似乎用上了十二分的力气。

“堂本桑？”光一温热的右手覆上了剛的左手背，突如其来的举动让剛冷不丁哆嗦了一下，但并没有因此松开手。

“没关系，不用换，我没出很多汗，擦一下脸就可以了。”剛终于开了口，说出的还是拒绝的话。

光一挑了挑眉毛，直起身子。

两个人的两只手同时攥着被子，光一看着剛，剛则眼神飘忽，就是不和光一对上视线。

抱着换洗被褥、新病号服和防水垫的两个护士一看这架势，面面相觑，谁也不敢贸然开口。

“你们把东西放下，先出去吧，半小时以后请让值班的医生来一趟，麻烦了。”光一没有看向门口，只是用所有人都能听见的声音淡淡说了一句，继续一瞬不瞬地盯着剛。

“没关系的光一！你辛苦，我们先走了！”其中一个护士还在犹豫，就被另一个扯了一把，使个眼色，两人将东西放在柜子里，离开了病房。

房间里终于只剩下了两个人，光一也懒得挂起那张温和有礼的面具了。

“松手。”冷冰冰的话从他嘴里吐出来，不带任何温度。

就好像小学时候那个生人勿进的堂本光一，又回来了。

剛脸上露出了很复杂的神色，似乎是怀念，似乎是震惊，似乎还有些畏惧，一愣神的功夫，左手攥着的被子，就被光一成功抽了出来。

被子被掀开了。

不，不行！不能……

剛急急地伸手去捞，捞了个空，却还不放弃，甚至想坐起来把被子给扯回去，却牵动了腰伤，惨白着脸又重新倒回床上。

“你这是做什么——”光一也急了，下意识地一把掀开剛的被子，然后就彻底地噤了声。

剛的脸，因为光一的举动，又白了一分。

完了，他绝望地想，还是被光一给发现了。

他最不愿意的，就是光一看见他这幅样子。

到底让光一给瞧见了。

剛一直绷着的那根弦，彻底断了开来。

光一也没想到，会是这样的情况。

也许是抽筋的疼痛牵扯到了马尾神经所导致的，光一看着剛裤子上的水渍，如是想。

他其实是有点生气的，叫你一下午都不按铃！让我帮你去厕所能死还是怎么的！

光一现在知道剛到底哪里难搞了。

他们做护士的，比遇上事儿逼病人还怕的，就是遇上剛这种什么都不说，什么都忍着，受着的患者。

这样特别的不利于病情稳定和康复，有时候还会起反效果，到头来，就全都是医院的责任。

可当他看向剛的脸时，那点气，就像是被戳破的皮球一样，全都泄了个干净。

剛原本雪白一片的脸色，已经转向了灰败，眼睛完全失去了神采，看起来甚至像是劣等的玻璃珠一样，浑浊不堪。

像一具没有生气的木偶。

光一便沉默下来，什么都不说了，专心给剛擦拭身体，换衣服，换被褥。

擦到他下半身的时候，光一能明显地察觉到，剛的身体，一直在小幅度地发抖。

心下叹了口气，光一默默地加快了动作。

一切都处理妥当后，值班医生过来检查了一下，因为抽筋处理得比较及时，剛没什么大碍，医生嘱咐几句就走了。

光一送走了值班医生，回头去看剛的时候，就发现他用左臂遮住了眼睛。

低低的啜泣声，回荡在深夜的单人病房中。

让光一心底发酸，不是滋味。

他悄悄地退了出去，暂时将空间留给了剛一个人。

前一天晚上，剛哭了太长时间，以至于第二天醒过来，头还是隐隐作痛，眼皮沉重，不用照镜子就知道，一定是肿了。

给他端来早饭的，依旧是光一。

剛本来就不知道怎么面对他，有了昨天的那个意外，就更加的不知道了。

光一却像是忘了昨天一般，对他依旧如常。

不，也不算如常，脸色更冷了些。

却给剛拿来了敷眼睛的热毛巾。

闭着眼睛盖上毛巾，剛有些心灰意懒，冷些就冷些吧，反正我这种人，也活该被这么对待。

剛以为光一昨天晚上值班，白天应该回家的，可他却一直待到晚上下班的时间，冷着张脸来，冷着张脸去，连最基本的客套寒暄都懒得对付了，剛却一心龟缩在自己的小世界里，对此毫无察觉。

吃过午饭不久，光一拎着个夜壶，面无表情地往剛床头一站，剛的脸色终于有了变化，惊疑不定地看着光一，却还是不开口说话。

“这个，和导尿管，你自己选吧。”光一提了提手里的东西。

剛脸上那一丝血色，又一点一点地褪尽了。

光一就站在那等着他选。

“行，我去拿工具，你稍等。”似是终于等得不耐烦了，光一转身就走，毫不拖泥带水。

“等等……”背后传来了细若蚊呐的声音。

剛脸上红得滴血，在光一的注视下，用被子捂着盖着，解决了生理问题。

下午下班前，光一又来了一趟。

第二天，他就收拾了些必备品，搬到了宿舍的空床位住。

住院部每层都有一间员工宿舍，一般给值班的医生护士补觉用，像光一这种直接搬进来住的，少之又少。

不仅如此，他还拜托护士长将值班表给改了，他几乎成了堂本剛的专责护士。

见剛不像之前那几天一样，暴躁且生人勿进，护士长本着为病人负责的原则，答应了光一。

光一问终于有空去问奈奈，剛到底是怎么难搞的，是不是像他值班时候那样，就是不按铃。

结果是比那样恶劣得多。

剛拒绝奈奈碰他，就连给他埋留置针的时候，都是两个医生帮忙按着剛，奈奈才能给他扎好的。

要不就一直滚针，因为剛想方设法地抽回手。

早饭没吃，中午饭没吃，明明都是流食，他只要叼着吸管喝进去就可以了，但就是把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，奈奈举得手都酸了，剛闭着眼睛，只当是没看见。

“他要不是伤到了腰，躺在床上没发动，我都担心他会不会趁我们不注意逃跑。”好脾气的奈奈也忍不住抱怨。

光一跟奈奈道了别，看着剛病房的门，神情极其复杂。

奈奈不理解为什么剛要这个样子，光一却明白。

就好像是被虐待后又被救助的野猫，爪子被剪了，牙齿也断了，面对着一群和之前伤害过它的生物长得一样的家伙，被吓坏了的猫咪又没了自保的手段，就只能缩在角落里，呜呜低吼着，时时刻刻保持警惕，不敢吃，不敢喝，不敢睡。

习惯性地用右手的食指敲着裤管，等意识到的时候，光一又低头看着自己的右手，看了好一会儿。

他又想起了当年的那些糟心事。

解恨吗，让他当不成医生的人，正与他一门之隔，被丈夫的家庭暴力伤害成了惊弓之鸟。

心疼吗，他少年时代暗恋的人，正躺在病床上，时时遭受着身体上疼痛的折磨。

最终却只是苦笑一声，心情太复杂了，像是一团被放进洗衣机里搅合得乱七八糟的毛线，根本理不出个头绪。

然后，他这理不出头的思绪，就在主治医生进入病房又很快一脸为难地出来时，瞬间被光一给扫了个干净。

主治医生被光一给拦在门口，他自己先进去了。

“让医生给你检查，他又不会吃了你。”光一站在床边，语调淡淡，语气却很强硬。

剛不说话，也不看他。

光一看了剛一会儿，也没等他的答复，直接就把主治医生给叫进了病房。

在对方的眼神威慑下，剛居然乖乖地由着医生给他检查完了身体。

医生留下了一句“还是光一君你有办法”，就走了。

光一则搬了把椅子放在床尾，“咱们谈谈？”

“没什么好谈的，我也付出代价了，就这样。”剛迅速说了句话，语调又急又短，说完就闭上了眼睛，用行动告诉光一，我要睡了，你快走吧。

光一气结，没头没脑的，你知道我要谈什么吗？！

但他也没办法把剛给硬弄起来和他继续谈，就只好窝着火走了。

几分钟后，光一又折了回来。

“别装睡了，你现在就把话说清楚，你付出什么代价了？因为什么付出的代价？”光一把椅子搬到了床边，坐下后，就一直死盯着剛看。

“当年我拒绝你的告白就是因为我厌恶第三者，即使那人是你。我付出什么代价你不是也看见了吗。”剛被看得实在受不了了，终于睁开眼睛，语调冷嗖嗖地。

“就这样？”光一却露出了实实在在的震惊表情，好像被雷劈了一样地难以置信。

“你让我一个人待会儿……”剛低声说着，声音里都带上了哀求。

光一几乎是逃出病房的。

他也不清楚自己为什么要逃，只是下意识地这么做了，等反应过来的时候，他已经来到了住院部顶楼的天台上。

有人在天台上偷偷抽烟。

光一循着烟味找过去，也要了一根。

偷懒的人是奈奈负责病人的主治医，他冲光一使了个眼色，就赶紧下楼了。

光一则深深吸了口烟，用尼古丁来平息着剧烈波动的心绪。

换做左手拿烟，光一看了一会儿自己的右手，手指做了几个动作。

想象中的刺痛并没有传来，看来是已经彻底恢复了。

但那又能怎样呢，他还不是得继续在这里当护士。

光一自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，越想越觉得这事情可笑，剛那理直气壮的语气，只能说明他不知道。

剛居然不知道？那他所有的伤心，所有的难过和不甘，怕都成为了一个笑话，印证着他过去五年来的可笑人生。

既然不是剛做的，那就只能是森田了吧，剛的结婚对象，将剛打得住进医院的那个男人。

本以为你是罪魁祸首，没想到，原来跟我一样，只是个可怜虫罢了。

可心里却轻松了不少，至少那种爱上仇人的狗血戏码，不需要在他身上上演了。

但光一还是不知道，剛在他升入高二后不久，为什么就突然和他疏远了，还搬去了当时的男友家，将原来的公寓退租。

“嘶——”烟头被按灭在了栏杆上，光一将歪歪扭扭的烟屁股丢进了垃圾桶。

一根烟的功夫，已经让他平静了很多。算了，管他呢，该知道的事情，总会有时间知道的，只是现在还没到时候而已。

光一手插着口袋，离开了天台。

半个多月后，法院开庭，剛这边因为身体缘故，委托了律师全权代理。

律师是剛大学时候认识的好友，直接让森田坐了七年牢，十分给力。

得知了这个消息，剛却并没有表现得很高兴。

实际上，他从入院以后，就没笑过，每天都一副兴趣缺缺的样子，连话都能不说就不说。

光一和主治医都看出来剛这个状态十分不对，帮他联系了心理医生，结果第一次见面，剛就把人家给赶出去了。

“有轻微的PTSD，不过没什么大碍，平时多转移转移注意力，别总一个人胡思乱想，不需要系统治疗也能自行恢复。你们大概需要帮他换一下被子，刚才被水给淋湿了。”心理医生边擦着脸上的水边跟主治医说话。

应该是被剛给泼的。

主治医和光一都觉得十分过意不去，一个劲儿地给心理医生道歉，心理医生倒没觉得怎样，摆摆手表示自己并不在意，就离开了住院部。

心理医生走后，光一又给主治医道歉，主治医有些惊奇地看着他，“堂本桑，你这是跟我道什么歉啊，你又不是患者家属。”

俩人从前是邻居的事主治医也听说了，不过他也同样认为，剛并不是光一需要负的责任。

“这半个多月，除了他那个律师朋友，也没见有别的人来探望，我想着我们好歹算认识，就暂时，履行一下家属的义务吧。”光一有些不好意思，为着自己还在撒的谎。

主治医却以为他是在替剛抱歉，顿时又对光一高看了一眼，“现在像你这样的人可不多了啊。”

光一讪笑着送走了主治医生。

给剛换被子的时候，他什么都没说。

这让忐忑着等待对方不耐烦斥责的剛，心被吊在半空中，不上不下的。

可直到光一抱着被子出去了，他也一句话都没说。

反倒是剛，有了想倾诉的欲望。

虽然心理医生被他给赶出去了，但也不是一点用都没有。医生的到来，让他更清楚地意识到，将生活给过得乱七八糟以后，自己的身体，从里到外都出现了问题。

遇到了人渣是一部分，更主要的，剛觉得是自己的原因。

怪他识人不清，在对方越来越升级的暴力中却只想着妥协，用逃避来解决问题。

剛对森田不是没有感情，就一而再，再而三地忍让，退避。本以为这样能够换来森田的悔悟和怜惜，两个人好好地过日子，没想到他却变本加厉。

尤其是自己将重心都放在了家务上，不再能时时给森田提供作曲灵感，森田的创作陷入瓶颈，收入减少后，就将这一切都怪罪到了剛的头上。

最后的那次争吵，森田将剛的右手用绳子绑住吊起来，电吉他狠狠敲在了他的膝盖上。腿吃不住劲让剛往地上跪去，身体猛地下坠，虽然让他的肩关节脱臼了，但也因此挣脱了绳子。

剛忍不下去了，瘸着腿逃出了公寓，在楼梯口，被追出来的森田一推，他就滚下了长长的一段楼梯，腰部一阵剧痛，疼得他眼前发黑。

是邻居听到动静后打了急救电话，还报了警，在警察赶来之前控制住森田，让救护车把剛送去了医院。

剛的律师朋友之前几次三番地劝剛离婚，剛都找这样那样的理由推脱了，这次朋友态度坚决，一定要让森田负他应负的法律责任。

这一次，剛没有拒绝。

结婚五年，森田的家庭暴力持续了三年，剛终于决定，不再忍下去了。

从大声呵斥，到推下楼梯，剛不知道，如果自己还选择留在森田身边，那下一次他等来的，会不会就是捅进身体里的刀子了。

剛虽然心软，却也并不是毫无原则和底线的人。

好友本来就对森田没什么好感，森田又对剛造成了这样的伤害，再加上剛终于决定不再包庇，将官司全权委托给他，好友便用上了十二万分的力气帮剛打赢了这场官司，送了森田一场为时七年的监狱之行。

剛对这个结果却并不是很关心，也没有觉得欣喜，他感谢好友为自己的付出，但也仅仅是知道了而已。

见他兴趣缺缺的样子，好友只当是他想一个人静一静，叮嘱他好好养病后，就去忙别的案子了。

好友离开后，直到心理医生到来又被他赶走，剛才意识到了一个有些严重的 问题——除了光一，他抗拒任何人的碰触。

不知道是不是因为这次家暴导致的受伤，让他对向他伸过来的手过分的警觉，也不知道是不是因为在这个全然是陌生人的医院中，光一是他唯一熟悉的面孔，也是他少年和青年时代，最温暖最美好的回忆，他才会只对光一的手不惧怕。

即使光一已经见过了他那样丢人的样子，按照他以前的性格，应该恨不得离光一远远的才对，怎么还是只有光一照顾他，帮他的时候，他一点都不抗拒呢。

就连心理医生无意间指尖扫过他的手背，他都泼水把人给赶出门去了。

甚至光一一言不发地抱着换下来的被子走出去的时候，剛心底还产生了一点点的不舍和，委屈？

真是疯了。

剛苦笑，要说委屈，其实应该是光一才对，莫名其妙就被他赶出家门，光一的情愫他也不是没有察觉，却只做不知，还在小孩终于忍不住告白的时候，毫不留情地，语气恶劣地拒绝了他，干净利落地斩断了两人之间的羁绊，让光一从第二天开始，就消失在了他的生活里。

后来想想，剛也觉得挺过意不去的，偶尔和森田提起光一，剛本来只是想回忆回忆过去，可每次森田都质问他，是不是还对更帅更年轻的光一念念不忘，拒绝了光一的告白，这人反而成了剛的白月光？

森田比剛大了四岁，他这人占有欲很强，他们的乐队在酒吧表演的时候，连客人请剛喝饮料森田都会一直恶狠狠地盯着人家，直到把人给吓走。

光一是森田一直都看不顺眼的人，剛并不想因为光一而和森田吵架，几次提起后森田的态度都十分恶劣，剛也就不再在森田面前说起光一了。

只是会偶尔在心里惦记一下，小孩现在在干什么，是不是东大医学部毕业后，已经如愿地当上了医生，又会在哪所医院拿着手术刀，救死扶伤。

可剛万万没想到，他会在这所普通的综合病院的住院部中，邂逅在这里当护士的光一。

光一的态度说不上好，但剛知道，他有这样的权利。

毕竟说起来，还是剛对不起他。

明明说好了要把光一当弟弟照顾一辈子的，他却几次三番地将光一推远，以至于光一终于忍受不了，就此离开。

自己跟光一不负责任的父母，一样的坏。

不仅坏，还卑鄙，借着身体和心理上的不适，将光一绑在他身边，明明能看出来的，光一有多不情愿。明明知道的，光一在面对他的时候，即使心中有气，还会不自觉地迁就他。

这样真的不行，出院后要怎么办呢，难道还要跟去人家家里吗，就因为他这个可笑的，不喜欢被别人碰触的毛病？

光一的男朋友会怎么想？要是，他已经有了未婚妻，甚至都已经结婚了呢？

剛觉得自己必须尽快正常起来，要在出院前正常起来，不能给光一造成麻烦。

而且，他也不太敢问光一这些年的经历，以及他为什么没有当医生而当了护士。

直觉告诉他，这并不是个好故事。

住了一个多月的院，剛在腰伤好得差不多的时候，出院了。

膝盖骨愈合得要慢一些，剛膝盖上的石膏还没有拆，只能拄着拐杖。

光一并没有送他。

剛却顾不上失落，他站在医院门口，脑子里想的只有一件事——接下来应该去哪？

结婚之后，剛并没有改姓“森田”，他手头也一直有一笔小积蓄，是原来和森田组建乐队的时候，演出和卖专辑分得的收入。

剛在二十五岁那年，认识了森田。

他跟着班里的同学去了森田驻唱的酒吧，彼时森田还只是个抱着吉他唱歌的歌手，有组建乐队的打算，却一直找不到合适的伙伴，同学就在这中间牵线搭桥，把剛介绍给了森田。

因为有着共同的音乐梦想，剛当时又是单身，平时除了打零工，就是闷头写歌，正觉得寂寞空虚，便与森田一拍即合，森田做主唱，剛做吉他手，两人又找到了鼓手和贝斯手，四人乐队就这么组建了起来，森田也在和剛的相处中，日久生情，追求成功。

后来两个人结婚了，贝斯手和鼓手也都有了组建家庭的打算，慢慢将重心放在了自己的生活上，加上那段时间乐队都不景气，四个人商量了一下，就将乐队给解散了。

剛本以为接下来就能过上幸福而平静的生活了，没想到，那却是自己噩梦的开端。

他们一直都在住公寓，两人从前商量好，成立一个账户作为买房子的基金。前几天在医院，剛闲极无聊查了一下这个账户，没想到，里面居然空空如也，打听过才知道，森田把这些钱都偷偷提出来，拿去赌博了。

公寓的房租已经拖欠了三个月，房东知道剛的情况，十分好心地没有催促，但剛如果想回去住，那就必须先把拖欠的房租和下个月的房租给交上才可以，否则就只有搬家才能进门了。

这就是最尴尬的一点，剛算了算自己手头剩下的钱，补交了房租之后，他甚至拿不出下个月的租金了。

住院费倒是便宜，还有护士照顾他，可剛也不能赖在医院不走。

怎么办？

一辆商务车停在了面前，车窗摇下，剛就看见了光一板着的那张脸。

“上车。”光一言简意赅。

“……”剛愣住了，半晌没动。

“快点，时间长了妨碍交通。”光一眉头一皱，有些不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

见剛还是没反应，光一开门下车，拉开后座的门，把剛直接抱了上去。

后座已经调好了，剛侧着身子坐，受伤的那条腿就放在座位上。

车都开出去半天了，剛才想起来问，“光一，你要带我去哪儿？”

“回家。”

“回……”

“回我家。”

“这，这不太好吧……”

“没什么不好的，反正我一个人住。”

“可是……”

“怎么了，不愿意住？”

“我……”剛停住了，他能说什么？说我不用你来可怜我？说我这样是不是欠你太多我不想这样？还是说，你都不问我意见就擅自把我带回你家我不愿意？

得了吧，别穷矫情了，承认自己软弱，现在需要人照顾还张不开这个嘴求人，很难么。

“光一，谢谢你。”最终，剛抿了抿嘴唇，说出了一句他自己都觉得太过轻飘的话。

除此之外，现在的我，也不知道还能怎么报答。

早就应该承认的，早就应该看清的，我就是这么个一无是处的废物，到头来，还得靠着别人。

剛脑海中突然划过这么一个想法，这想法却不是倏忽而过，反倒生了根似的，牢牢地长在了那里。

“等拆了石膏，你给我做饭吧。”

等红灯的时候，光一从后视镜看了一眼，见剛整个人都仿佛消沉了下来，两眼没有焦点，光一鬼使神差地开了口，后视镜里的人，却整个人都明媚了起来似的，眼睛也放出了神采。

“好啊！”剛难得兴致高昂，答应完之后，就弯着眼睛笑了起来。

这笑容看得光一一愣，似乎从剛入院到现在，是他第一次看见剛笑。

这笑容却和从前一样还是那么的可爱，那么的……让他心动。

“嗯。”他听见自己，嗓音低沉地应了一声。

剛见光一没了下文，自己一时也找不到话题，便也沉默了下来，看着窗外发呆。

阳光透过车窗，落在了剛长长的睫毛和琥珀色的瞳仁上，带着一层绒毛的侧脸，在阳光下愈发的白皙，让光一控制不住地嘴角一翘。

绿灯亮起，他缓缓踩下了油门。

光一住的地方和剛之前的公寓一样，都是2LDK的，只不过光一这里要小一些。

自从喜代子和哲朗离婚后，就缠绵病榻，在光一二十五岁那年就去世了。光一将老家的房子卖掉，买了现在住的这一套公寓。

将剛在房间里安顿好以后，光一就去还车了，大商务车是他借的。

光一离开后，剛就坐在床上，打量着这间明显是新收拾出来的屋子。

“嗒嗒嗒——”一阵响动由远及近，剛一低头，就对上了一双黑黝黝的大眼睛。

“呜？”叼着红色章鱼玩偶的小狗一歪头，然后就欢快地摇着尾巴，扒着床沿将玩偶放在床上，鼻子拱一拱玩偶，满怀期待地看着剛。

剛在浅色的长毛吉娃娃和玩偶之间来来回回看了好几遍，拿起玩偶，顺着房门丢进了客厅。

小狗就像一支离弦的箭一样冲了出去，咬着玩偶摇头晃脑来回甩，撕咬够了就颠颠儿又叼回来，再次把玩偶放在了床上。

一人一狗，就这么玩你扔我捡的游戏，一直玩到光一回来。

“Pan！”听到熟悉的呼唤，小狗顿时就把玩偶给扔了，跑到光一身边去扒他的裤腿。

光一弯腰抱起小狗，搔着它的耳朵走进书房。

“房间还满意吗？”光一问剛，许是因为宠物在手，他整个人的气势都柔和了很多。

“嗯……嗯。”剛点了点头，盯着光一看。

“我脸上有东西？”见剛一直看他，光一挑了挑眉。

“没有，没有。”剛赶紧移开视线，心虚似的左右乱看，又瞟向光一的方向，“小狗，挺可爱的。”

“嗯，是个女孩子。”光一低头，和小狗对视一下，顺势就亲了一口那毛茸茸的脑门，“刚才在干什么？”

“就……陪它玩。”看见光一亲小狗，剛却莫名觉得耳朵发烧。

“那看来Pan玩得挺开心的。”光一重新和剛说话的时候，就又恢复了平静的模样。

“是，是啊。”剛讪讪地开口，光一却没了下文。

一时间，屋里陷入了一片令人尴尬的沉默。

剛听见光一轻轻叹了口气，狗子被放到地板上，“嗒嗒嗒”跑远以后，光一拿出工具放到了床上，“趴下，我给你按摩一下，坐了这么长时间的车，腰难受了吧？”

光一说完，剛才将注意力放在了自己的腰上，确实传来了不适的感觉。

虽然现在他可以走路了，但平时的按摩和复健也不能落下，否则以后到了阴雨天，就都会又酸又疼，严重的话甚至起不来床。

剛将右腿架好，让光一给他按摩腰部。刚才坐下的时候他就感受到了，这张床是专门为他养好腰伤准备的硬板床，趴在床上，任由光一手法娴熟又迅速地给他按摩，为了尽量不给还未拆石膏的膝盖造成压力。

腰部的滞涩和隐隐的疼痛都被慢慢揉开，剛的心，也仿佛被光一的手给揉过了一样，变得酸酸软软。

晚上躺在床上，剛却失眠了。

并不是因为认床，他只是在思考，越想越睡不着。

是从什么时候开始，剛意识到堂本光一不再是那个一言不发跟在他屁股后面的小弟弟了呢？

大概是那孩子上了大学以后，到他们乐队驻唱的酒吧找他的时候吧。

那是剛在换了男朋友，换了住处又换了手机号之后，第一次与光一见面。

他还清楚地记得那天正好是自己的生日，外面下着大雨，店里客人比平时少，光一就拎着一个小蛋糕，出现在了店里。

也不上前去打招呼，就只是找了个可以看见剛的位置，点了一杯啤酒后，将小蛋糕摆出来，上面插着数字“2”和“6”的蜡烛，似乎等着剛演出结束后，由剛亲手点燃。

森田一首歌唱完后，店里的熟客就起哄让剛唱一个。

剛便没让乐队配合，自弹自唱了一首。

他唱歌的时候，下意识地扫视了台下一圈，就看见了光一那专注的眉眼。

对方是那么认真地看着他，桌子上的台灯光线映进眼眸，仿佛星星般地在闪烁。

剛在这样的目光注视下，突然脸颊发烫，却着了魔似的将注意力都放在了光一脸上。

原本那些圆润的线条，现在已经变得愈发棱角分明，有了成熟的轮廓。

看着桌上的“26”数字，剛还在想，啊，今天我就二十六岁了，光一比我小了六岁，已经过了成人礼，是个真正的大人了。

光一显然是发现了剛停留在他身上的目光，不禁露出了一个微笑，让原本有些严肃冷酷的脸，一瞬间仿佛冰雪消融般温柔。

剛却被这笑容给烫了一下似的，不敢再去看他，心里一遍一遍地告诉自己，这是不对的，之前的疏远，不是为了让他现在冲你笑的！况且你是个有男朋友的人，小孩子不懂事，你不能也不懂事！

中场休息的时候，森田就直接把剛拽进了更衣室，把他压在墙上狠狠地吻了下去，还不满地问剛，冲他笑的那小子，到底是谁。醋意十足的模样。

“就是邻居家的孩子，嗯……我们从小一起长大，他父母总吵架，我一直把他当弟弟……”剛从来都对森田攻城陷地般霸道的吻难以招架，他一边喘着粗气，一边和森田解释，他跟光一之间，从来都没什么。

“我看那小子的眼神，可不像是把你当哥哥啊。”森田语气依旧危险，还把拳头捏得“嘎嘣嘎嘣”响。

“孩子还小呢，才刚过二十岁，你别把他给吓到了。”剛赶紧拦住森田，“我现在就去让他走，今天我生日，嗯？”

剛软声软语地跟森田商量，对光一毫不在意的模样，让森田终于勉强放下了心，他在剛嘴唇上又咬了一下。

“行，寿星最大，等演出完了，我带你去看日出。”森田瓮声瓮气地说完，就去后门抽烟了。

因为今晚要唱到凌晨两点，昨天乐队就给剛提前庆祝了生日。

剛边往外走边想着，怎么说才能让光一离开，还不会显得那么冷酷无情，毕竟他们两个之间也没什么直接的仇恨，光一特意跑来给他过生日，即使是陌生人，也应该客气点。

他来到大厅里就发现，自己的烦恼，光一已经替他解决了。

原来光一坐的那张桌已经没了人，桌子上只剩下那块小小的蛋糕，蜡烛被点燃了，从燃烧程度能看出来，光一并没有走多久。

剛犹豫再犹豫，还是坐下来，吹了蜡烛，管服务员要了个勺子，将蛋糕给吃光了。

昨天大家就只是吃了顿饭，森田不喜欢甜腻腻的东西，剛爱吃点心，他怎么都记不住，也就没准备蛋糕。

蛋糕吃完后，森田还没回来，剛也不知道是怎么想的，还要了杯水，将嘴里的蛋糕味漱了漱，才去后门找到依旧和人闲侃森田，告诉他，光一已经走了。

是他自己走的。剛强调了这一点。

后来，光一成了酒吧的常客。

他一点一点地接近剛，慢慢找回小时候两个人之间的熟稔，虽然从来没跨过自己是剛的弟弟那条线，但这也不妨碍森田看光一越来越不顺眼。

可每次森田想让光一消失的时候，剛都把他给拦下了。

他撒谎说光一家里遭逢变故，独自一人在东京无依无靠，只有他这么一个熟人，还是从小就照顾他的哥哥，光一只是偶尔来酒吧坐一坐，就别非得把他赶走了吧。

剛连哄带骗，终于让森田不再计较。

搞定了森田，剛就单独找到光一，跟他进行了一场严肃的谈话，直接挑明，自己只是把他当弟弟，也奉劝光一别动不该动的心思，他有男朋友，也不希望他和男友之间再搅合进去些什么。

光一答应得好好的，剛也没想到，自己说的这些，对方压根就是置若罔闻。

那次剛和森田吵了架，吵得很凶，正好被光一给看见了。

森田摔门离开后，光一就一直安慰剛，从下午陪到晚上，两人一起吃晚饭，几杯酒下肚，光一似是终于按捺不住了，也似是有了酒精壮胆，竹筒倒豆子似的将心里话全都和剛倒了个干净。

他絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，说什么森田和剛吵架一定平时对剛很不好，这样的男朋友还是别要了，他以后当了医生肯定比在酒吧唱歌赚钱，虽然自己长得没有森田那么高那么壮，但怎么说脸也更好看一些吧……

总之，这一大段颠三倒四的话的中心思想就是，堂本光一想跟堂本剛谈恋爱，剛你跟森田分手，和我在一起吧，我一定好好爱你，珍惜你。

剛冷静如初的样子让光一越说越怂，到最后，告白完了，他甚至不敢去看剛。

光一这番话则彻底把剛给气笑了，“你哪只眼睛看出来，森田对我一点都不好了？”

“啊？”光一霍然抬头，剛的话让他心凉了一截。

“如果森田不放手，你打算和他公平竞争咯？”剛也没计较光一的回答，抱着双臂继续问他。

“是，是啊！”

“堂本光一，你有没有想过，你现在的行为，跟第三者插足，没什么两样？”剛问出了第三个问题，脸上带着浓浓的嘲讽。

“那，那……”光一的心彻底凉了，结结巴巴说不出句完整的话。

“现在我告诉你我的答案吧，”剛脸上挂着光一看不懂的不耐烦，“你别做梦了，咱俩不可能的，趁早死了这条心，否则森田再想揍你，我可不拦着了。”

冷冰冰地说完，剛叫了服务员买单，将失魂落魄的光一给晾在了餐厅，自己头也不回地走了。

当天晚上还有演出，剛直接回了酒吧，森田早就等在后台了，见剛回来了，连忙跟他道歉，把错都揽在了自己身上，用从未有过的温柔和耐心哄着剛。

演出结束后，两人回到同居的公寓，一起睡了一觉，矛盾就全消了。

没过几天，森田就向剛求婚了，两个人戴上戒指，填写婚姻届，和亲朋好友，举办了一场不大的婚礼。

而自那天的告白以后，光一就彻底地消失在了剛的生活里，再也没有出现过。

直到两人在医院的重逢。

然后呢？剛躺在床上，自己问自己，然后又会怎么样呢？

在医院里，光一照顾了他一个来月，出院以后，被人家像捡只流浪猫一样地捡回家，睡在了光一提前收拾好的客房里。

二十七岁的堂本光一，有着稳定的收入，固定的住房，养着心仪的宠物，年轻，帅气，有责任心的男护士，明显是对堂本剛余情未了，也并不在意曾经的被拒绝。

那你呢，堂本剛？没有收入，没有住处，外伤未愈，已经三十三岁却无家可归，在家暴的阴影下连灵魂都变得满目疮痍，你有什么值得人喜欢的地方呢？

剛翻来覆去地想，答案都是，没有。

他无声地叹了口气，并不觉得有多沮丧，因为在他看来，这就是事实。

剛没有意识到，正是因为他内心深处其实也期待着回应光一的情感，所以才愈发的自卑。

第二天，光一去上班以后，剛就没工夫想三想四了，因为吉娃娃缠着他玩，光一还给他留下了些小工具，嘱咐他要进行肩关节锻炼，否则会留下后遗症。

光一下班回家，给剛带了个床头支架，可以夹着平板电脑躺在床上看。

“我看你住院的时候就待得挺无聊的，看看视频打发打发时间也挺好。”光一是吃晚饭的时候和剛说的，因为剛还算是个伤患，所以饭还是由光一来做。

“那……”感谢的话还没说出口，就被光一给截断了。

“等会儿再说谢谢。你把公寓的钥匙给我吧，明天我帮你把东西搬过来，再把拖欠的房租结掉。好了，现在可以说了。”光一觉得他和剛相处的模式太沉闷了，都已经把人带回家决定好好养着了，他便开了个原来两人说过的小玩笑，有些期待剛能露出怀念的神色，或者是和从前一样的反应。

“谢谢你，光一。”剛却只是认真地道谢，没什么和以前一样的反应，也似乎已经忘了这个玩笑。

光一有些失落，就听剛继续说，“我的衣服都在卧室那个深色的柜子里，书房有一个大皮箱子，还有一把木吉他，我只要这些就行了，剩下的所有东西，你都处理掉就好了。”

剛用勺子拨拉着碗里的汤，低着头，让光一看不清表情，却能从语气中听出他低落的情绪。

“全都处理掉？包括森田的？”光一下意识地问了出来，想收回去已经来不及了。

“是啊，都扔了吧，包括他这个人，我也不打算要了。”剛似乎是没了胃口，他把勺子放下，靠着椅背，露出了一个苦涩的笑容，“等我能正常走路了，我就去离婚，这辈子，他都别想进入我的生活了。”

听见剛真的要恢复单身了，光一第一反应就是高兴，可面对着剛的满脸苦涩，光一又觉得自己完全没有办法笑出来。

“好，我知道了。”最后，他听见自己，只是干巴巴地说了这一句话。

东西都搬回来了，剛的衣服光一帮他放在了房间的柜子里，那个行李箱一样大的方形皮箱子，里面放的是剛从小到大的回忆，剛几乎每年都会打开一次，在里面挑挑拣拣，拿出他觉得已经没必要留着的，添进去新的值得纪念的。

木吉他光一没见过，剛从吉他盒里拿出来的拨片，光一却特别熟悉。那是他高一那年圣诞节送给剛的礼物。

来东京念书后的第一个暑假，光一全都贡献给了打工，攒了一小笔钱，就送了剛那个可以当项链挂在脖子上的拨片。

据说是用一种比较稀有的贝壳，手工打磨而成的，拨片在太阳下反射的光线，非常的瑰丽夺目。

原来，你一直留着它啊。

从光一十六岁送出去，到他今年二十七岁，剛吉他换了好几把，可是这个小拨片，已经陪着剛十一年了。

见剛抱着吉他，随意拨动琴弦，光一悄悄关了房门，将空间留给了剛。

一周过去了，光一带着剛去了医院，拍片检查没什么问题，就拆了膝盖上的石膏。

时隔七周，膝盖终于脱离了石膏的桎梏，剛的腿都有些不会打弯了。

因为剛要练习走路，光一白天就把Pan给关去了阳台，活动范围骤然减小，吉娃娃委屈得直哼唧，剛觉得有些可怜，还没等开口问光一，把狗放出来行不行，就被他斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

“不行，你踩到它或者它绊倒你，都是麻烦！”

剛只得作罢。

随着他的伤渐渐痊愈，家务活剛就慢慢地揽了过来。

光一本身也不是什么邋遢的人，只是因为护士特殊的工作性质，休息日一般只有一天，前一阵子的年假他还去温泉住了几天，家里已经好长时间没有彻底扫除了，只是保持着面上的整洁。

可以正常走路以后，剛便一点一点地，将整个家给打扫得一尘不染。

还抽出时间联系好友，干脆利落地离了婚。

光一上白班的日子就准备早餐和便当，晚上一定会等光一回家再吃饭。若是光一值夜班，白天在家补觉的话，剛就一声都不会发出来。

在一个桌子上吃饭的时候也是，如果光一不开口，剛就一句话都没有。

既不像是剛高中时候，一到饭桌上就叽叽喳喳说个不停，把母亲逗得哈哈笑，也不像是在酒吧驻唱那段时间，和光一在一起还有基本的寒暄。

但光一能感觉到，剛并不是不愿意和他交流，相反的，更像是担心自己会说错什么，所以才不敢开口。

因为即使光一说些工作上的琐事，即使剛听不太懂，也会认真地应和，带着些他自己都察觉不出来的小心翼翼跟讨好。

休息日，两个人照例一起吃午饭。

光一说了一会儿，却发现剛在走神，心下叹了口气，将碗筷放到桌子上的声音，终于吸引了剛的注意力。

“啊抱歉……还要，我再给你添些米饭吗？”光一一言不发地看着他的时候，总是让剛莫名心虚，生怕被光一看出来自己的心思似的。

打算早点摊牌早点摊牌，告诉光一我不值得你喜欢，却自私又怯懦地又想着能多待一天就是一天，还不能让光一察觉，每天都纠结得要死。

“剛，你变了好多。”

看着剛手足无措的样子，光一有些感慨，变得胆怯又满身疲惫，连自信似乎都被摧毁了。

“人总是会变的。”剛苦笑，“倒是你，光一，你没怎么变。”

面冷心热的小少年，长成了面冷心热的男人，即使我曾经狠狠地伤了你的心，你也依旧在我落魄之时，向我伸出了手。

“人哪有那么容易改变呢。”光一看着剛，语气近乎呢喃。

剛却怔住了，好像从光一的话里听出了某些深意，这感觉却如无形的风，让人抓不住。

敲门声打断了剛的沉思，他说一句“我去开门！”让光一坐着不要动，就快步去了门口。

剛开了门之后，却好半天都没有动静。

光一觉得奇怪，便也去了门口。

就见剛像是受了惊吓的小动物，浑身的毛都炸起来了似的，僵在原地不动。

越过剛的肩头，光一就看见了自己父亲那张狼狈不堪而苍老的脸，既熟悉，又陌生。

“光一！”堂本哲朗不知出于什么原因，和剛一个门里一个门外地对峙着，看见了光一，好像看见了救命的稻草，哲朗赶紧喊自己的儿子。

光一脸蓦地沉了下来，他将剛扯到身后，不着痕迹地护着，冷冷看着哲朗，“你来干嘛？”

“我，我来借点钱，花花……嘿嘿。”哲朗有些不好意思地笑了，伸着手，眼睛里放射出了希冀的光。

跟喜代子离婚以后，哲朗便彻底没了约束，天天在外面胡搞，那点工资根本不够他挥霍的。光一来东京上学以后，还偶尔听母亲说前夫去骚扰过几次，后来似乎是有人报警，把他给抓进警察局，才老实地再也不去了。

本来光一就厌恶这个父亲，恨不得这辈子都跟他没有交集，没想到，他居然找上门来借钱了。

“我没钱借给你。”光一说完，就打算关门。

“别呀光一，好歹父子一场，既然养得起男人，匀出来点给我，也是可以的吧？”哲朗扒着门框，却把不怀好意的视线投向了光一身后的剛。

“你——”还没等光一说完，剛听到那句“养男人”后，就情绪十分激动地拨开光一，狠狠一推，把哲朗推得一屁股坐在了地上。

“赶紧给我滚，听见没有！”剛低头俯视哲朗，赤红着眼睛，说得咬牙切齿，恨不能把他给嚼碎了的架势，拳头捏得死紧，手臂上的青筋都暴了起来。

剛这副凶狠的样子，吓得哲朗连滚带爬地跑了，再也不敢提借钱的事。

看着人已经跑没影了，剛才长舒一口气，脱力般地靠在了门上，捂住了自己的右肩。

刚刚用力太过，现在才后知后觉地反应过来，之前脱臼的位置，有些不舒服。

深深叹了口气，剛捂着肩膀，径直回了房间，侧躺在了床上。

光一从没见剛发过这么大的火，他关好大门后，就来到客房门口，十分担忧地看着剛，欲言又止。

剛用余光看到，门口的人站了一会儿就消失了。

门外传来了“叮叮当当”收拾桌子洗碗的声音。

一杯冲好的热可可被放在了床头柜上。

“光一。”剛最终下定决心，叫住了准备离开的人。

“嗯？”

“我……”剛坐了起来，却还是低头看着地面。

“你要休息一下吗？”看着剛欲言又止，光一直接转移了话题。

“不，不用了，我觉得，还是应该跟你说清楚。”剛沉默一会儿，缓缓摇了摇头，看着光一，眼神里不再有犹豫和动摇。

“那好，你说吧。”光一坐在了一张空椅子上。

故事并不是很长。

大学毕业后，剛就留在了东京生活，有一年春天他刚好没什么事，就想着回家看看，也没通知母亲，打算给她个惊喜。

结果进了家门，他就看见了让他浑身血液都冻结了的一幕。

堂本哲朗正将剛的母亲按在沙发上，连裤子都脱了。

若是剛晚回家两分钟，堂本哲朗就能彻底得逞。

堂本哲朗看见剛突然回来，都吓软了，剛一把将他掀翻在地，一边让母亲报警，一边拿手机拍了好多张照片。

那是剛第一次，心中升起了暴戾的，甚至是想杀人的念头。

警察来得很快，剛阴沉着脸陪着母亲去了警察局，知道了事情始末。

堂本哲朗自从和喜代子离婚后，就跟脑子有病一样，好像又记起了她的好似的，隔两三个月就回来一次。

用他的话来说，就是“外边的总比家里的好。”最开始喜代子还以为丈夫对她余情未了，还挺高兴，但几次之后，对方的丑陋嘴脸就展现出来了，喜代子在得知自己只不过是个消遣后，终于彻底认识到了前夫到底是个怎样的烂人，堂本哲朗再去敲门，她就假装不在家，再也不给他开门了。

堂本哲朗想搞没搞成，走的时候浑身不自在，正好在剛的家门口碰见了从外面回家的母亲，堂本哲朗便和她聊天套近乎。

剛的母亲只知道光一的父母离婚了，并不知道具体原因，堂本哲朗一直在扮可怜，她心软便请他进门喝杯茶，本以为只是邻居间客套一下，没想到，却是引狼入室。

听完了警察告诉他们的审讯结果，剛就看着警察，认认真真地问了一句，“我能揍一顿那个人渣吗？”

当时警察犹豫了很久，最后终于决定，亲自带着剛去了审讯室。

剛对着堂本哲朗的肚子，狠狠揍了一拳后就被警察给拉开了，他还觉得不解气，又抬脚将带着手铐的堂本哲朗，连人带椅子的踹翻在地。

从警察局回到家，剛陪着母亲在家住了一个多星期，才在母亲的催促下，回到了东京。

回到东京以后，剛做的第一件事，就是给自己的公寓退租，搬去和男朋友同居。

即使心里清楚，这事跟光一没关系，可他现在一看见光一，就条件反射似的想起来堂本哲朗那张该死的脸。

剛担心自己做出什么过激的举动伤到光一，就干脆直接疏远了。

反正光一也升上了高三，课业繁忙本来就没多少休息出校的时间。

剛的故事说完了，房间里陷入了一片寂静。

“我一直以为，是我哪里惹了你生气，你才搬了家，换了手机号，彻底不理我的。”好半天，光一才艰难开口。

“没有，你没惹我生气。”剛双手抠着床沿，声音很低。

“也算是我的错吧，毕竟他是我的亲生父亲，没他就没我。”光一苦笑，彻底明白了过去几年里，剛对他为何那样。

将心比心，换做是他，也会对曾经差点侵犯过自己母亲的人的儿子，心怀芥蒂吧，即使两个人从小一起长大，也不可能完全将这一层抛开，还像什么事都没发生一样的相处。

喜代子一直对光一关心不够，光一将剛的遭遇套在自己身上都觉得不舒服，那就更遑论和母亲相依为命，母子关系亲密的剛本人了。

“不是的，不是光一的错，跟光一没关系的。”剛还保持着手抠住床沿的动作，直勾勾地盯着某个地方瞧，眼泪却大滴大滴地掉下来，止都止不住。

讲故事的时候剛十分平静，从前想起来都觉得撕心裂肺的疼痛，也随着时间的流逝，变得只是有些不舒服。可光一带着十分自责的语气，说出是自己的错时，剛却崩溃了。

他想到了自己对光一的冷淡，想到了他的迁怒，想到光一在被自己疏远后，该是如何的惶恐无措，不知道自己哪里错了，又找不到剛在哪里，高三的学习又那么紧张，那时候的光一，该承受着怎样的压力而无人倾诉。

好不容易重新找到他了，可他却又厌恶起了光一在他身边转悠，因为在那时的他眼中，在他和他男友旁边绕来绕去的光一，和明明有妻子却到处拈花惹草的堂本哲朗，是一路货色。

明明光一和堂本哲朗一点都不一样，连小时候相貌上的那点相似之处，都随着光一的长大而消失无踪了。

明明光一是那么好的一个人，他却固执地将光一与他的人渣父亲划作了一类。

明明光一只是喜欢他而已，而且光一说得一点都没错，事实已经证明，森田确实一点都不珍惜剛。剛却将光一的真心狠狠地掷在地上，摔得粉碎。

所以说，堂本剛，让自己过得这样狼狈不堪，你活该啊，你活该去受这些罪，活该放弃了事业之后，又丢了家庭，你识人不清，活该看上了森田这样的人渣，活该被他打。

“不是你的错，光一，是我的错，都是我，我不应该迁怒你的，本来就跟你没有关系，我不应该和你疏远，即使当时并不爱你，我也应该和你好好说的，都是我的错……”

剛哭得抽噎不止，浑身颤抖。

见他这样快要背过气去的哭法，光一赶紧坐到床边，将剛揽在怀里，柔声安慰他，“不是剛的错，我当时在明知道剛有男朋友的情况下，还抱着那样的目的一直出现在你身边，是我的错。剛拒绝我的表白，也是对的。好了，好了，发泄出来就好了，我一直在这，一直陪着你……”

心里却止不住地庆幸，剛这样的反应，已经让光一明白，剛对他，也并不是完全没有感情。

明明剛比光一还大了六岁，却被光一像是哄孩子一样地哄着，给他顺后背，轻轻地拍他，紧紧抱着他。剛就窝在光一怀里，痛痛快快地哭了一场，将从住院到现在积攒的郁气都发泄一通，觉得心里也轻松了不少。

“但是啊，剛，”光一让剛靠在自己胸口，用下巴轻轻摩挲着剛的头顶，“你也知道的吧，虽然之前生气你拒绝我拒绝得那样干脆，但我的心，一直都是没有变的。”

光一撒了个小谎，他已经决定，有些事，就不要让剛知道了，本来也跟剛无关。

“光一，我……”剛连耳朵根都红了起来，不知道要说什么才好，还挣扎着想从光一怀里出来，光一却收紧了双臂，不让他离开自己的怀抱。

“你知道就好，没关系的，我明白你现在还没准备好，我可以等，等多久都行，反正……嗯？”

光一的“反正”后面是什么，即使没说出来，剛也听懂了，也就愈发的脸红。而最后的那声语调上扬的“嗯？”则让他浑身都泛起了酥麻的痒意，差点打了个哆嗦。

“嗯，嗯。”剛面红耳赤，胡乱地点头，为了掩饰，再次试图离开光一手臂的桎梏，光一这回没不让他走，顺势就也放松了胳膊。

光一拿起那杯已经变得温热的可可放进剛手里，“补充点水分吧，我去给你拧一条热毛巾敷眼睛，要不然该肿了。”

剛点点头，喝了一口热可可，看着光一的背影，觉得从嘴里到心里，都甜滋滋的。

我不会让你等太久的，光一。

那天剛哭了一通，发泄了情绪，整个人都变得开朗了许多。两人又把话挑明了一半，现在正处于那种“友情以上，恋人未满”的美妙状态中。

他们开始互道早晚安，一起去超市买东西，一个挑挑拣拣，一个推车付钱。

出现摩擦和分歧，有时候是光一先低头，有时候是剛先低头，并不存在一个一味迁就另一个的情况。

在光一身边，剛体验到了前所未有的安心和温暖。

也愈发能感受到光一和森田的不同。

“剛你觉得这个怎么样？”

“剛你来选一个你喜欢的。”

“剛我要跟你商量件事情。”

光一从不会替剛做出任何决定，他只是将他所理解的利弊分析给剛，然后让他自己去选。

森田从来都觉得这样麻烦，每次都按照他自己的喜好，直接拍板，也不管剛的意见和看法。

从小生长在没有男性长辈的家庭，剛其实一直有些缺乏安全感，所以总是不由自主地寻找性格强势有些霸道的伴侣。

又高又壮，看上去很有主见的森田，给剛留下了可靠的印象，交往过程中，他确实赶走了几次酒吧中想要纠缠剛的人，以一敌三都面无惧色，也终于俘获了剛的心。

而年龄上的差距，让剛一直都没有把目光落在光一身上。

小孩在身边慢慢长大，与之朝夕相处的人往往很难察觉到这样的变化，甚至会让对方的形象，常年以某一个年龄段固定在脑海里，形成一种“我一直以为你才几岁几岁”这样的印象。

就像光一，长时间在剛的认知里，一直都是十来岁的模样。

第一次意识到光一已经长大，就是他二十六岁生日的那天。但那时剛的注意力都在森田身上，并未对光一有多留心。

直到这一次的重逢，剛才清清楚楚地意识到，光一早已经长成了一个成熟的，可靠的，真正的男人。

剛其实也说不清楚，自己到底是什么时候，开始对光一心动的了。

也许是出院后，在他无处可去，不知所措地徘徊，开车将他拉回家，让他住下的时候。

也许是住院期间，在他最惶恐无助的时候，在他拒绝一切人碰触的时候，在他像抓住救命稻草一样固执地只允许光一看护他的时候。

不，也许更早，也许是二十六岁生日的那天，在看清楚台下，才长大成人的光一，摆好生日蛋糕，对他露出那样专注而深情的眼神的时候，他就已经沦陷了。

只不过这最初的悸动，还未冒头就被他给强按了下去。

他最厌恶的，就是脚踏两只船的男人，他自己也绝不想成为那样的人。彼时他已经有了森田这个男友，便下意识地排斥光一的爱慕。

直至最近，这份情感才终于破土而出，生根发芽。

每一个夜幕降临躺在床上的夜晚，剛都更加期待着第二天的到来，这样就又可以见到光一。

每一个休息日的白天，剛都希望太阳慢一点落山，月亮慢一点升起，这样就能和光一相处的时间更长。

他能感觉到，他与光一之间那层无形的墙，已经变得越来越薄，越来越薄，薄到伸出手指轻轻一戳，就会破了的地步。

光一说过他可以等，等到剛准备好。

这一次，剛觉得，告白应该由他说出口。

剛想亲口告诉光一，自己已经喜欢上了他。

最近剛一直在卖曲子。

之前他受的伤全都在关节，且都不是很轻的伤。痊愈是个漫长的过程，最好一年之内都不要干什么体力活，光一也就干脆拒绝了剛想出去打工的提议，说赚钱也不急于这一时，养好了身体才是最要紧的，否则二次损伤治起来更麻烦不说，花费也更大。

权衡了一下，剛便接受了光一的意见。

但他一直白吃白住，甚至光一每个月还给他零花钱，剛觉得两人即使已经挑明心意了，完全靠光一赚钱养活他也不行，更何况他俩还没有完全确立关系。

没办法打工赚钱，剛更不能厚着脸皮管母亲要钱。

他上了大学以后，母亲在旅行的时候机缘巧合认识了一位大学老教授。老教授的妻子去世有五六年了，现在和儿子儿媳孙子孙女住在一起。两个人算是一见钟情，老教授的家人也十分喜欢剛的母亲。两人结婚以后，她就搬去了老教授在熊本市的家中。

剛很高兴母亲不再孤单一个人，为了让她能安心地融入那个家庭，他平时和母亲通话，从来都报喜不报忧，尽量不打扰她的生活。东京和熊本之间还是有些远的，算起来，母子两个已经快三年没见了。

如果他打电话要钱，那母亲就一定会追问剛到底怎么了，他不想让她担心，徒增烦恼。

那就只剩下那些压箱底的谱子可以拿出来换点钱了。

这些都是剛写出来而森田看不上的，被森田称之为“废纸”，归宿只有垃圾桶。

但剛把它们都留下来了，虽然没再看过，却也没有丢掉。

现在将这些完整的曲子、零碎的片段拿出来，拿吉他信手弹两下，剛就有些意外地发现，这些曲子，远没有森田形容的那么糟糕。

剛挑出来两首挂在网上卖，没想到来问价的人不少，这也给他增加了不少信心。

两首曲子顺利卖出后，剛就陆续将还算完整的曲子都卖掉了，攒下了出院以后第一笔自己挣到的钱。

也让他终于有了未来的职业规划。

当个提供词曲的音乐人，似乎是个不错的选择。

还没等剛想好，要用这笔钱给光一买一个什么样的礼物，光一就来问剛，他有个朋友从国外回来，要不要和他们一起吃个饭？

这是剛住在光一家里这么长时间以来，光一第一次和朋友一起吃饭。从前他都只是和单位的同事们聚餐，要么就是下班了直接回家。

剛当然答应得很痛快，他很开心，光一正在将他慢慢带入自己的圈子，让剛进入自己的生活。

光一了解剛的性子，剛是个很少主动的人，多数时候都是被逼得实在没办法了，才会做出点改变。

说得极端一点，如果不是光一拿着送错的邮件找上剛的家，如果不是光一在放学的路上走进便利店后看见剛，并总是赖在那里不走，那两个人一辈子都不会产生什么交集也说不定。

剛并不自私，他只是缺乏安全感，从小到大的生活又一直安逸平和，所以才对走出自己舒适区改变生活方式这件事，总是过于谨慎。

而光一所说的“等你”，也只是等剛的一句话罢了，他知道，如果自己不邀请剛去和自己的朋友产生交集，如果他不主动带着剛走进自己的圈子，那剛至少在表明自己的心意之前，都不可能张得开这个嘴。

因为害怕被光一拒绝，即使光一永远都不会拒绝他。

聚餐当天，光一和剛到了饭点，就看见他们订好的那张桌子旁，正坐着一个长手长脚的男人，微黑的皮肤大背头，还留着小胡子。

即使光一提前跟剛说了，他朋友是刚从美国留学归来的医科硕士，但剛怎么看这人怎么觉得他像混社团的，脱了衣服就能露出艳丽纹身的那种。

“扣酱！”男人一眼就看见了走在前面的光一，伸长了胳膊大声招呼，十分开心的样子。

光一笑着上前，男人站起来，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“好久不见啊，Babe！”光一笑着大力拍了拍男人的后背。

男人站起来看着有一米八几，为了迁就光一的个头，弯腰驼背地跟他拥抱，委委屈屈的样子逗得后面的剛都笑了起来，也让男人注意到了他。

“光一啊，这是……”男人看着剛。

“我给你们介绍一下，剛，这是我高中认识的好友，比我大一届，大学也是我的学长，长濑智也。智也，这是堂本剛，我们从小一起长大的。”光一松开了长濑，为两人互相介绍。

“初次见面，请多指教。”长濑伸出了一只手，似乎若有所思。

“请多指教。”剛和他握手，因为注意力都在笑眯眯的光一身上，他并没有看到长濑的表情。

“光一，他就是你说的那个……”长濑放开剛的手，像是突然想起来了什么似的开了口。

“就是那个小学时候照顾了我几年的小哥哥！我刚来东京上学的时候还在他家住过一段呢！”光一马上接茬。

长濑听他这么说，第一反应就是诧异，可剛就在旁边，诧异的神色便只露出一瞬间，就被他给收敛了起来，转而换上了恍然的神色，“是啊是啊，我刚想起来，以前光一承蒙你照顾啦，前辈。”

“别……不用叫前辈的，叫我剛就好。”剛笑得有些拘谨，担心给光一的朋友留下什么不好的印象。

三个人坐下后，光一趁着剛认真看菜单的时候，和长濑对视一眼，微不可查地摇了摇头。

长濑挑了挑眉毛，在两人之间来回打量，露出了疑惑的神色。

光一矜持地微微颔首，长濑看着他这样，眼珠子都快瞪出来了，忙借着喝水来掩饰自己一脸哔了狗的神色。

饭桌上，长濑不停地说，讲自己在美国求学的经历，讲那些洋妞脸蛋多漂亮，身材多火辣，说大学时候光一的那些桃花运。

长濑说自己还记得，有一个小学弟，比光一小一岁，疯狂追求过光一，那孩子出身医学世家，祖父是东京某著名综合病院的院长，外祖母曾经是脑外科方面的权威，给好多大人物做过手术，几乎一家子都是名医，小学弟也算是个小天才，可光一就是对人家不感冒。

“我听说他今年年初结婚了，是家族联姻。那孩子长得也不差，性格开朗活泼，学习又优秀，你怎么就是看不上人家呢？”酒过三巡，好像打开了长濑的话匣子，他说得颇有些恨铁不成钢。

“不喜欢呗，哪那么多为什么。”光一拨弄着盘子里的菜，说得漫不经心。

“这都不喜欢，那你说说，你喜欢什么样的？”

“你觉得人家这么好那么好，你怎么不娶他？”

“我，我这不是喜欢姑娘吗！”

“那你看，”光一一摊手，“己所不欲，勿施于人。”

那副吊儿郎当的模样气得长濑直磨牙，让人特别想揪住他的衣服领子吼他，你就要在你旁边这一棵歪脖子树上吊死是不是？！

可惜他不能吼，甚至不能给剛脸色看，还得保持微笑，因为光一一直在桌子底下踢他。

剛却有些走神了，原来，有那么优秀的男孩子，曾经追求过光一啊。

那我，是不是把他给耽误了？

是不是应该在二十六岁生日那天，在看见光一的第一秒，就告诉他，我们没可能的，你赶紧去找属于你的幸福吧，这样才比较好？

“剛？剛？”光一的声音在耳畔响起，剛有些茫然地看向他。

“你吃好了吗？Babe说还想去喝一杯，你要一起去吗？”光一有些担心地看着剛，不会是身体不舒服了吧？

“啊，我吃好了，走吧，我和你们一起去。”剛赶紧笑了笑，站起来跟着走了出去。

长濑在前面走，还能听见光一老妈子似的叨叨叨，“饭菜和胃口吗？不累吧？你要是觉得酒吧太吵或者困了的话就先回家……”

不用回头也知道，那家伙肯定脸笑得跟个烂柿子一样。长濑望天翻了个大白眼。

他们挑了个静吧，酒吧里人不是很多，长濑点完自己的威士忌以后，就见光一先给剛点了一杯无酒精的玛格丽特，然后才给自己点了一杯山崎。

这回长濑倒没那么话多了，总是在光一和剛之间来回打量。

剛在长濑的打量下，后知后觉地反应过来，既然光一和他从高中时候就是好友，那他对于光一喜欢自己这件事，应该也是知情的吧？

这番打量，又是为哪般？是觉得，我这种人，配不上光一吗……

光一站起来，说自己要去个洗手间，顺便去抽根烟，问长濑要不要一起。

长濑看了一眼还在沉思的剛，就拒绝掉了光一的邀请。光一只得给他递过去一个警告的眼神，然后就走了。

见光一走远了，长濑便准备问剛，那件自己一直非常在意的事。

还没等他开口，两个刚进了酒吧的男人就来到了他们这桌，跟长濑打招呼。

是那个追求过光一的男孩，现在已经成了年轻的男人，跟他一起来的，是他新婚的丈夫。

他在听到剛自我介绍“我叫堂本剛”的时候，脸色就猛地变了，张口就打断了剛接下来的话。

“原来你就是堂本剛啊。”年轻的男人满脸厌恶，看剛仿佛是在看什么脏东西，“你怎么和长濑前辈坐在一起？”

他知道长濑是光一的挚友。

“我们和光一一起来的。”长濑犹豫了一下，还是开了口。

“呵！我从来不知道，人居然可以这么不要脸！”男人冷笑一声。

“你这话是什么意思？”剛为对方这没来由的恶语相向而心里十分不舒服，他皱了皱眉，语气也不怎么好。

“我什么意思？！既然您贵人多忘事，那我就帮你想起来！”男人猛地提高了嗓门，难以置信地看着剛，一字一句地告诉他，“当年可是因为你那个姓森田的男朋友，让光一哥被学校给开除了啊！”

剛的脸一下子就变得煞白煞白的，不用他追问，男人就一股脑地全说了。

“不就是跟你告白了吗，你为了让人死心，也他妈不用做得这么绝吧！找你男朋友把光一哥给揍了一顿，光一哥右手食指骨折，还往他身上藏大麻！你知不知道你多该死！居然还好意思和光一哥坐在一起？呸！你个臭不要脸的东西！”

男人狠狠地啐了一口，觉得不解气，扬手欲打，要不是他丈夫拦着，巴掌就已经招呼到剛的脸上了。

长濑却一直在观察剛的状态，对方那惨白的脸色和几近崩溃的表情已经让他明白，这件事，剛也是第一次听说。

“藤木，你……”长濑忍不住开了口，想阻止男人继续说下去，话还没说完，就被剛给打断了。

“你，你说得对，我不应该坐在这，我，我不应该，不对，我不配……我走，我现在就走，我不碍光一的眼，我这就走，这就走……”剛眼睛四处乱瞟，却根本没有焦距，一张口，声音就抖得不成样子。

不仅是他的声音，身体的其他肌肉都不受控制了似的在痉挛，让他站起来都踉跄了一下，几个呼吸间，冷汗就爬满了额头，连嘴唇都几乎变成了白色。

剛抓着沙发座的椅背挪出去，在上面留下了汗津津的手印，慌张地，不知所措地拨开藤木和他丈夫，跌跌撞撞地走向门口，推开门，头也不回地离开了。

像是被吓破了胆子的小动物，惶恐又无措地满脑子只剩下了逃跑。

“这是心虚了？”藤木嗤笑一声，异常蔑视的样子。

长濑却深深地皱起了眉头，他终于明白了光一那微不可查的摇头的真正含义——剛根本不知道这件事，而光一也有意瞒着他，不让他知道。

光一带着一身烟味回来的时候，就看见了站在桌边的藤木和一个陌生男人，以及依旧坐着的长濑。

独独不见剛。

“怎么了这是？”剛不在，光一心里莫名不安。

“光一哥！”藤木看见光一，眼睛都亮了。

“嗯，好久不见。剛呢？”光一冲他敷衍地一点头，转而看向长濑。

“他走啦，真能装，现在才知道心虚，谁信啊。”藤木撇撇嘴，为光一对他的忽视而不满。从小顺风顺水长大的男孩，有些幼稚，又有些少爷脾气。

“你把那件事说了？”光一猛地转头盯着藤木，表情狠厉，像是要生吞活剥了他。

“说，说了啊，他还在那跟我装不知道呢！”藤木被吓得后退一步，咽了咽唾沫，语气里还带着不屑。

“装个屁！他本来就什么都不知道！老子的事，他妈的轮不到你来操心！”光一爆喝，声音之大，吸引了整个酒吧的视线。

他从没发过这么大的火，此刻的光一，看起来像一头被激怒的狮子。藤木终于害怕了，白着脸躲去了丈夫的身后，一声都不敢出了。

拍下几张福泽谕吉，交代长濑“你去买单”，就冲出了酒吧。

八月中的闷热天气，剛却只觉得浑身发冷，似乎连奔流的血液都结上了冰碴子。

他失魂落魄地走在大街上，感觉自己就是个和人世间格格不入的孤魂野鬼。

剛终于知道，光一为什么明明读了最好的东大医学部，现在的职业却是护士了。

也总算是明白，为什么在医院的时候，光一最初的态度，虽然说不上恶劣，却是那么的冷冰冰。

剛本以为光一是在为他曾经毫不留情的拒绝而恼火，他没想到，真相居然是这样的鲜血淋漓。

原来，全都是因为我。

全都怪我。

我不认识森田就好了，我应该好好地住在公寓里不要突然搬走的，应该继续让光一每个周末都住在我那里，一直到上大学的。

不对，我就不应该让光一喜欢上的。

我这种人，怎么配。

等他回过神来的时候，才发现自己已经走回了光一家门口。

钥匙就放在口袋里，可他甚至不敢开门进去，好像他的存在，会玷污这个温馨整洁的家一样。

剛靠着门滑下去，坐在地上缩成一团，似乎只有这样，才不会让愧疚把他撑到爆炸。

本以为光一是自己人生里的救赎，剛没成想，他才是光一人生中的罪恶。

藤木说得对，我不配，我就是个臭不要脸的人。

我应该忍着的，我这种人，森田怎么没把我给打死。

剛深陷在了自我厌恶的漩涡中无法自拔，越来越愧疚，呼吸也跟着变得越来越急促，愈是急促的喘气，氧气似乎愈是不够，缺氧的假象让剛更加急促地呼吸，呼吸的频率便越来越快，窒息感却也随之增强。

眼前慢慢出现了成片成片的白色雪花，耳鸣与头痛一并袭来，在所有声音都被尖锐的鸣叫所替代时，头痛也到达了巅峰。手脚发麻，几乎感觉不到，天旋地转中，剛甚至没有意识到，是自己重重地栽倒在地。

光一跑到家门口，看见的就是剛浑身痉挛着，用手掐住自己的脖子，侧躺在地上痛苦而急促喘息的模样。

剛对光一的脚步声毫无反应，几近失去意识。

光一用平生最快的速度开门将剛抱起来，冲进了家。

剛浑身都湿漉漉的，汗水已经把衣服完全染透了，地上的尘土沾了一身，光一素来有些洁癖，可此刻却完全忘了似的，直接将剛放在了沙发上，然后手忙脚乱地去找纸袋子。

Pan被光一的动静给吵醒了，哼唧着去找爸爸，被呵斥一声“老实待着！”便委委屈屈地钻进了自己的狗窝。

纸袋罩住口鼻，平衡着血液里的氧气跟二氧化碳，几分钟后，剛终于不再浑身抽搐，而是失了浑身力气般地，软软地靠在光一怀里，两眼无神放空。

光一心疼得不行，他拧了条热毛巾，细细地给剛擦去脸上的尘土和汗水。

想要帮他把又湿又脏的T恤脱下去的时候，一只软绵绵的手，没什么力气地勾住了光一的胳膊。

他下意识地看向剛的脸，就发现这人正直愣愣地看着他，没什么表情的脸上，眼泪却像是断了线的珠子，一个劲儿地往下落。

剛嘴唇嗫喏着，光一凑近了才听清，他是在小声地，不停地说着“对不起。”

还小心翼翼地，用自己的手，包住了光一右手的食指，却连一丁点力气都不敢使。

剛明白的，对于拿手术刀的医生来说，惯用手的手指，到底有多么的重要。

光一叹了口气，引得剛也跟着瑟缩了一下，连手指都不敢再握了。

“剛？”他试探着叫了一声，剛置若罔闻。

抬手打开客厅的灯，光一从茶几上拿起一直放在上面的一副扑克，手指翻飞地洗牌、切牌，“哗啦啦”的声音吸引了剛的注意力，他开始专注地看着光一玩扑克，速度快得几乎让眼睛追不上。

见剛终于从牛角尖里出来了，光一便放下扑克，拿起一根铅笔，左手握着，仅用右手食指的力量就“嘎巴”一声掰断了它。

“你看，我的手已经完全没事了，比我上大学的时候还灵活呢。”光一笑了笑，将铅笔随手扔回了茶几上。

“可是，害你被学校开除……”剛说不下去了，他咬住了腮边的软肉，牙关一合，便尝到了嘴里的血腥味。

“那不是你的错，犯错的人已经进了监狱，你也是今天才知道的，不是么。”光一捧起了剛的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛，温柔，却坚定地告诉剛。

“而且，其实当护士，也挺好的，一年假期就占了三分之一，还不用上那么重的税。”光一接着说，十分轻松又庆幸似的耸了耸肩，剛却看清了他眼底深处的遗憾和黯然。

剛知道的，光一想要当医生，跟社会地位、月薪和升职空间都无关，这是他从小的理想，是还没认识剛就给自己定下的目标，彻底放弃，谈何容易。

“真的吗？”剛吸了吸鼻子，眼泪好歹是慢慢止住了。

“真的。”光一郑重点头，尽显真诚。

撒谎哦。

剛虽然心里这么想着，脸上却绽放出一个淡淡的笑，“那就好。”

休息一会儿，恢复了些力气后，剛就去洗了个澡，然后和光一道了晚安。

反倒是光一，心神不宁地在客厅坐到天亮，一夜未眠却依旧精神抖擞，就怕剛之前的平静是烟雾弹，其实是想趁他睡着的时候偷偷溜走，彻底撇清关系，不再连累他。

依照那人的性子，完全干得出来。

剛醒来后，却像是什么事都没发生过，准备早餐，喂狗，打扫房间，一切如常。

警惕了几天，光一就慢慢地放下了心，权当那天晚上跟剪辑室里的电影胶片一样，被剪掉了。

半个月后的某一天，光一下了白班，回到家就发现，剛给他留下了晚饭，一间干干净净没有居住痕迹的客房，以及一张放在茶几上的便条。

堂本剛本人，以及他的全部家当，都消失得无影无踪。

便条上没写几句话，光一扫了一眼就读完了。

“光一：对不起。如果可以的话，请你再等我一段时间。不等也可以的，我没有一句怨言。剛”

犹豫了半天，光一最终还是没舍得将剛的笔迹给揉成一团。

他小心地捏着便条的一角，深深地叹了口气。

元旦，一月一日，也是光一的生日。

这天，他收到了一封陌生的邮件，“新年快乐，生日快乐。”

除此之外，啥都没有。

但光一知道，这是剛发给他的。也是剛从光一家搬走到现在，第一次主动联系光一。剛原来用的那个号码，早已停机。

光一给这个邮箱回了封信，“谢谢你，我等你。”

邮件石沉大海似的，再无回音。

新年假期结束后不久，光一在单位收到了一封信。

是让他参加复学考试的通知，时间定在三月初，来自东京大学医学部。

通知后面又附了一张纸，上面写着考试范围。

三月初，光一前往东大医学部，参加了考试。

三月中，他接到了考试合格的通知，以及正式的入学邀请。

辞职，交接工作，一切都办妥后，也到了四月初，开学典礼的日子。

光一当年大四没读完就被开除了，他便作为新一届的大四生，继续读完医科剩下的三年。

开学典礼结束后，在教学楼门口，光一遇见了正在等他的剛。

人瘦了一大圈，看着有些憔悴，却笑着朝光一挥手。

光一向他走去，就看见开学典礼时，坐在主席台上的一个教授，亦是光一当时考试的监考之一，来到了剛身边。

“这小子，确实不错。”光一走近了，便听到了教授的话，教授还冲着他赞许地点了点头。

光一有些受宠若惊。

“嗯”。剛应了一声，笑容又大了些。

“教授。”光一站定，冲着教授恭敬地鞠了一躬。

“我和他父亲是大学同学。”教授看到光一眼中的疑惑，并未卖关子，抬手拍了拍光一的肩膀，“好好学，祝你早日成为独当一面的医生。”

“多谢您，我会的！”

教授笑了笑，转身离开了，将空间留给了光一和剛。

“这段时间，吃了不少苦头吧？”光一颇为心疼地抬手抚上剛瘦的有些凹陷的面颊，手指拂过之处，都染上了绯红。

“有小准帮我呢，没那么辛苦。”剛却摇了摇头，有些眷恋地蹭了蹭光一的掌心，“更何况，这是我欠你的。”

冈田准一，就是帮剛将森田送进监狱的那个律师。

剛只字不提，自己和冈田用了多少努力，才拿到了光一被陷害的证明，又是如何从自己母亲那里，辗转找到刚才的那名教授，先说服他，又通过他说服学校，最终同意撤销对光一开除的处理，决定如果堂本光一能够通过考试，就准许他重新入学。

这已经是五年前的旧事了，其中的种种艰辛，可想而知。

“为什么对这件事这么执着呢，还付出了巨大的代价。我都说了，这不是你的错啊。”

光一拉住了剛的手，剛没有挣脱，光一抚摸着剛的脸，剛也没有躲开。光一的心扑通扑通剧烈跳动，有个可能性在脑海中萌芽，且愈发的清晰。

他有些克制不住地激动，目不转睛地看着剛，等待着剛接下来的话。

“因为，”剛深吸一口气，“因为即使你说了，这不是我的错，可‘我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死’，我自己心里的这道坎迈不过去。我不能欠你，因为我不想怀着愧疚和补偿的心和你交往，这样对你不公平，也亵渎了你对我的感情。”

剛看着光一的眼睛，清瘦的脸庞绽放出了如花的笑靥。

“堂本光一，我爱你，虽然我这个人懦弱，没什么本事，前三十年活得糊里糊涂，曾经有过一段不堪回首的婚姻，还比你老了六岁，但我还是想问问你，你愿意像我爱你一样的爱我，和我谈一场，以结婚为目的的恋爱吗？”

紧绷的神经骤然放松，甚至有一股热流直冲眼眶，光一上前一步将剛揽在怀里，笑得仿佛是全世界最幸福的人。

“我愿意。”光一认认真真地看着剛，认认真真地告诉他，“堂本剛，我也爱你。从今往后，我只允许你做美梦，只允许你笑，只允许你撒娇对我发火，只允许你幸福。你有着我见过的最美的容貌，我听过的最动听的歌喉，你是我说认识过的，最善良的人。你要记住，你在我心里那么那么的好，谁都无法替代。”

说完，光一便含住了剛的嘴唇，在人来人往的教学楼门口，给了他一个缠绵而极尽温柔的吻。

我们相识于少年，但总是不停地错过。

你我都曾误入歧途，又都已付出代价。

我们终于在对的时间，和彼此重逢。

虽然你不是我的求而不得，可在多少个不合适后，你却成了我心中的唯一。

我从未将你当做我的命中注定，在伤痕累累中蓦然回首，原来你已经被我认定为此生的依靠。

好在，兜兜转转，我又找到了你，你又遇到了我。

还当是，东飞伯劳，西飞拙燕。

却只道，漫漫迷途，终有归路。

——Fin


End file.
